Smile
by Jacovy
Summary: When you smile, people think your okay. Nico Robin did that, she hid her feelings away from the world. Envy jealousy and heartbroken were feelings she felt from the day she met her best friend Rorona Zoro's girlfriend. But all she could do was smile. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Robin smiled. This was going to be the first day she met her lime green haired nutcase she called as a best friend, in 7 years. 7 years, yet she still loved him. That douche bag. She carried her suit case down the airplane's pure white stairs, when she spotted a glossy white car honking like crazy. Yup, it was who she thought it was. Luffy. And Nami of course. People were staring at them, and Robin couldn't blame them. Nami was choking Luffy about how stupid he was, to forget where Robin said she was, right when they were on the phone just a minute ago.

"YOU IDIOT BAKA! POOR ROBIN-CHAN IS WAITING FOR US, YET WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, BECAUSE OF WHO? OH, RIGHT, YOU!" Nami screamed at him, shaking the poor guy back and forth, digging her gelish pink manicured nails into his tanned skin.

"Navigator-san (She calls them that, even though they went on a pirate ship, and went on a CRAZY journey. That just sounds like Robin) you don't have to worry. I'm right here." Robin, said, gently touching Nami's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"ROBIN-CHAN!" Nami screamed, jumping off the car and tackling her, making more people stare at her, and leaving poor Luffy unable to breathe in his own car.

"N-Navigator-san. You can let go now." Robin said, under Nami.

"Oh, right. WELCOME BACK!" Nami said, cheerfully. She guilded Robin to the car and Robin got in.

"Start the car and drive." Nami ordered a passed out Luffy. She groaned and muttered about how irresponsible boys were. She punched Luffy in the stomach and Luffy sat straight up, taking a deep breath and calming down. Then started to go ballistic, blaming himself how Robin still wasn't here because of him when she was right there. Robin chuckled slightly.

Nami kissed Luffy on the lips and he calmed down, hearing calm chuckles from the back of his car.

"R-Robin?" Luffy asked, tears welling up in his eyes. He screamed and tackle her down in the back of his car, not letting her even get to say a proper hello.

He wrapped his around her waist and laid his head on her stomach, crying a ocean.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-ROBIN! I MISSED YOU!" Luffy said, crying tons of water.

"Hello, Luffy." Robin said, softly.

He sat up and gave her a huge hug and a grin on his lips. He went back to the driver seat and started drving like crazy, going WAYYYYYYYYYYYY beyond the speed limit. So that's pretty much what happened in the car ride.

At home, a certain green haired person was kissing another brown headed woman, completely now knowing the day his best friend told him she was coming home.

**So how was it? Bad good? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It means a lot to me. I will try to respond to all of your reviews. XD**

**~Jazzi~**


	2. Hikawho?

"Robin-chan, you can stay here!" Nami said, opening a grand big room.

"Thanks. Did you steal all this money?" Robin asked.

"Maybe." Nami smiled mischievously.

"By the way, where's Zoro?" Robin asked.

Nami gave her a sad look but didn't say anything. "H-H-He uhm, went out!" Nami blurted.

"I see," Robin nodded. "When will he be back?"

"Uh. I don't know." Nami lied. Well, she really didn't know.

"Oh," Robin bit her lip. Did he forget?

**With Zoro**

"Hey, I have to go for now." The brunette (let's just call her Hikari okay?) said, nervously checking her phone.

Zoro let go of her waist. "'Kay, see you, Hikari." He smiled mischievously.

"B-Bye!" she ran off. Zoro raised his eyebrow. His girlfriend was acting weird. He turned around to the direction she went to and ran off.

_Where did she go? _Zoro thought. He ran off to a river where was deserted… well, almost. He went behind a tree, almost ready to go when he saw a guy.

"H-" he almost yelled, but then came a girl. Hikari.

He could hear her a little but not really.

"Where were you, babe?" the guy asked. Zoro was ready to jump out. _Babe?_

"Nowhere." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"With that idiot green headed dude again?" the guy raised his eye brows. Zoro widened his eyes when she kissed him.

"I was pretending. You know I love you the most."

He widened his eyes.

She. Was. Cheating. On. Him.

He was ready to jump out but a vibration stopped him.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled.

**From: Nami**

**To: Zoro  
><strong> 

**ROBIN-CHAN IS HERE! GET YIOUR GREEN BUTT HERE!**

"Shit." He muttered. He completely forgot. He glared at them one last time.

"Not worth it." He ran off.

**At the house**

Zoro panted.

"Nami?" he asked.

"ZORO!" Robin screamed, jumping out of her seat and onto him.

"W-Who, hey!" he smiled. This was even better.

_Hikari? _Nami mouthed.

_Hika-who?_ He mouthed back, smiling. Nami nodded reprovingly. He smiled.

Robin was way better.

**Sorry if you thought this was lame and rushed, but I really need to finish my stories! **


End file.
